07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyuuga/Trivia
Hyuuga 'is one of the main antagonists of the 07 Ghost'' series. He is one of Ayanami's subordinates holding the position as Major (which is sometimes translated as Lieutenant Commander) of the Black Hawks and often acts as Ayanami's bodyguard. He is a Warsfeil. Hyuuga is recognised by his tall stature, distinctive black sunglasses, eating of a candy apple (or lolly pop), and the light smile he almost always wears on his face. He is always joking, being silly and not acting seriously. Despite this, he is very skilled with the Katana (a Japanese sword) and almost uses it to perfection, being the one who killed Weldeschtein Krom Raggs's bodyguards during the Raggs War. Etymology Hyuuga's name may have come from the Ise-class Japanese battleship of the same name. His name follows the trend of Black Hawks being named after ships. Early 07-Ghost Hyuuga's first appearance was in the second pilot chapter, Begleiter. Hyuuga's physical appearance has not changed much, his face was more narrow and his hair was much shorter than it is in the finalised series, although this could simply be because of the art style evolving as opposed to the a change in his design. However, his appearance was tweaked slightly. He appears to have been made shorter, as early Hyuuga was a full head taller than Ayanami,The Begleiter chapter page 29, when Hyuuga and Ayanami both wait at the Eye of Raphael gate, Hyuuga is a head taller than Ayanami. yet the current Hyuuga is only two inched taller now. Hyuuga also carried only one sword at his belt, instead of the two katana he does in the finalised series. Hyuuga does not have a major role in the chapter, and he appears alongside characters Ayanami and Yukinami. When Yukinami feels he isn't a good good enough begleiter for Ayanami, Hyuuga tells him about Yukikaze's death and encourages Yukinami to not give up. In a meeting, Hyuuga later confronts Ayanami about his inability to forget Yukikaze, which has made him (Ayanami) reluctant to accept Yukinami. When Prisoner D-431 attacks Ayanami, Hyuuga jumps in front of his superior and cuts down the criminal. HyuugaConcept.png|Early concept art for Hyuuga. BegleiterHyuuga.png|Hyuuga in the pilot chapter, Begleiter. Appearances Differences in the manga and anime Appearance In the manga, Hyuuga's eyes are red. In the anime his eyes are a baby blue colour. Quotes * Aya-tan's going to steal everything that's precious to you from you, you know!(to Frau) * Stop chasing after the shadows of old ghosts! That fellow wasn't the only one who cares about you!''Said in the Begleiter pilot chapter, to Ayanami about Yukikaze- who Ayanami is reluctant to forget. *"If Aya-tan and I continue to join together, he won't end up being safe." このままぼくとつながったじょうたいでいたら　アヤたんほんたいも無事じゃ済みない (thinking to himself before he cuts his link with Ayanami, manga chapter 89) *"Aya-tan's order resounds in my head... But, that order, I will never listen." "頭の中で　アヤたんのめいれいがひびく でもそのめいれいは　きけないよ"(manga chapter 89) *" I'm going (leaving) before you. When you become Shinigami, come visit and play with me / us." Hyuuga says, "さきに行ってるよ　しにがみに戻ったら　あそびにきてね". In the original language (Japanese), the object of "play" is not mentioned. So, it is uncertain with whom Hyuuga want Ayanami, after he has become Shinigami again, to play. (manga chapter 89) Trivia *Hyuuga often uses heart (♥) or star (☆) symbols in his speech bubbles, though it is unknown how this would be heard. *Hyuuga carries a handkerchief with panda faces and bamboo on it.Kapitel 8 page 6, Hyuuga wipes his face with this handkerchief then puts it back in his pocket in the next panel. *It seems that Hyuuga likes wearing sunglasses and the reason is unknown. But he keeps multiple pairs in his pocket in case one pair gets damaged during battle (manga chapter 65). *Some fans have speculated that Hyuuga holds a grudge against Yukikaze (e.g. because his death damaged Ayanami so much emotionally, or because Yukikaze was loved by Ayanami). In Japan and China, there are also speculations that Hyuuga and Yukikaze are related by blood, as their physical appearances are similar. *In Manga Chapter 26, Ayanami remembers a man that says to him: ''"Watashi no ou wa anata dake desu, Ayanami-sama". Some fans believe this man is Hyuuga (pre-Raggs War), as he resembles Hyuuga in physical appearance. However, some fans believe that this is Yukikaze, because although that man bears a striking resemblance to Hyuuga, Hyuuga has light-colored eyes, and that man has black eyes. More importantly, the man uses the Japanese honorific form (reflected by the conjugation of verbs and choice of nouns) when talking with Ayanami, whereas Hyuuga, treating Ayanami as a friend (equal standing) instead of a boss (unequal standing), always uses the Japanese simple form when he speaks to Ayanami. If that man was Hyuuga, he would probably have said "'ore no ou wa omae dake da, Aya-tan".'' However the issue has been up to debate, as the man's hair is black, and the omake Begleiter shows that Yukikaze had light coloured hair. *Manga chapter 65 shows Hyuuga fighting Weldeschtein's bodyguards in a wooded area. Hyuuga uses a very powerful Zaiphon which destroys a large portion of the woods. In the previous chapter, Fea Kreuz comments that the Barsburg soldiers, including Hyuuga, were following them. When Ogi's fleet was destroyed, they were shown to be in the woods. They could have been killed by Hyuuga's Zaiphon. 'Extras' related trivia *Sometimes Hyuuga wears his sunglasses even as he sleeps.The manga side chapter, Hyuuga vs Konatsu. *Hyuuga has made at least one Ayanami doll,An omake in the manga. and Konatsu said that Ayanami would be angry with him if he knew that. *Hyuuga has tried to cheer Ayanami up (but ends up offending him) using various ways, e.g. painting Ayanami's bedroom in different colors according to the seasons, baking a big cake which has the form of Ayanami.First drama CD. *Hyuuga has seen the Chief of Staff Ayanami sleep.First drama CD and when Ayanami is in the regeneration tank. *When asked what his ideal Begleiter is like, Hyuuga's answer is "when Aya-tan is angry, appeases/soothes him".An omake in one of the Limited Anime DVDs. *Before Konatsu, Hyuuga has had another begleiter. He describes his begleiter as being a "sturdy build" and "certainly no eye-candy".The Begleiter chapter, page 9. *Hyuuga has watched 35 series about Anime beautiful girls in three days. In the 5th Limited Animate DVD drama. Fanbook/animation book related trivia HyuugaKonatsuFanbook1.png Category:Character subpages